What they needed
by JTSplash
Summary: This has now become a series, so look out for more chapters. Post 5x21: Committed. Spoilers: 5X21: Committed
1. What they needed

She wished she could blame whoever was presently knocking at her door for her current awakened state

Rating: Pg

Pairing: GSR

Summary: Post 5x21: Committed. She doesn't expect it to be Grissom

Spoilers: 5X21, Committed

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, not even the shirt on my back so I asked Warrick for his. Delicious:D

A/N: Anyone who doesn't find this completely cringing and would be happy to beta this fic and any possible future fics let me know. Thank you

She wishes she could blame whoever was presently knocking at her door for her current awakened state. She was exhausted, in desperate need of a deep slumber but every time she closed her eyes she could see Adam's face, feel the broken piece of pottery held against her neck, the sting as it shifted and pressed against her skin, the fear, the ache. How many times did she have to come so close to death to feel that sense of loss, of regret?

She takes a deep breath before opening the door, wandering briefly who could possibly be on the other side, and if she's in any mood to buy a pack of cookies. She doesn't expect it to be Grissom.

Sure they had gotten closer over the last few weeks, they'd even eaten together a few times, been round each other's places, talked about the team, life and….stuff. But she'd have thought he was as tired as she was and by the look of him he was. She takes a moment to watch the man before her, his entire body seemed ready to give out at any second, his clothes were creased, his hair tossed in different directions and his eyes were filled with an emptiness she couldn't describe. He breaks the silence.

"I can't sleep."

"Join the club." She offers him a weak smile before inviting him in. He only takes a few steps so he can close the door behind him as she makes her way to the kitchen, he had needed to see her, needed to know she was ok, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing what could have happened, what might have been. But now he was here he didn't know what to do or say. He just knew he didn't want to leave.

"Want something to drink...or eat?" he shrugs, shifting from foot to foot.

"Maybe some tea."

She smiles as she prepares the cups and pulls out the packet of tea bags she had bought after the first few times he'd stopped by. It's as she's waiting for the water to boil, leaning against the counter that she notices him moving towards her, she doesn't move just waits unsure. And so is he. He allows his body to move of its own accord, stepping closer to her, watching his right hand as it moves slowly up her arm, until it reaches her neck and slowly brushes away the hair revealing the red mark that mars her skin. His fingers run along it, his body now completely pressed against her side, she closes her eyes as his lips brush against the bruised skin, soft and warm, caressing her skin as it slowly chases away the memory of the shard that had rested there before.

She turns her head to him as he lifts his own and he wipes away a tear she hadn't realised was running down her cheek and slowly pulls her into a hug. She moves her arms around him, surprised by his movements but completely at ease as the warmth of his body encompasses her own and she closes her eyes burying her face in the crook of his neck tightening her hold on him. And as they stand there they both realise that more than anything they needed this. He mumbles some words in to her hair, she can only make out a few, "afraid….lost…you" She whispers that 'it's ok' and pulls him closer.

It's a long time before either of them want to pull away but she does, taking his hand in hers as she moves, tugging him along behind her towards the bedroom. When he realises the direction, he slows uneasy.

"Sara…" so much emotion hangs in her name, she turns to him seeing the same feelings reflected in her eyes. But now isn't the time for words, or desires.

"We're both tired." She tugs on his hand again and he nods following her in as she pulls back the covers and climbs underneath, he slowly removes his jacket and trousers before climbing in beside her, she shuffles back against him and he runs his hand along her arm, and finding himself once again drawn to her neck he guesses he wants to make sure its still intact, that she's still alive, still breathing. After a few moments she takes his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and pulling his arm round her waist.

"Go to sleep." He's taken aback at first but then he smiles and shifts into a more comfortable position behind her and tightens his hold on her. He needed to hold her, to hear her breathing to feel her warm skin against his. He could sleep now.

"Good night Sara"

"Night" and with that they both slip into a peaceful sleep.

End -- Maybe another chapter, you know next day or something not sure.


	2. It should be awkward

There a few things that draw her attention when she wakes on what could be a wonderful Tuesday morning

Chapter 2: It was suppose to be more awkward

Summary: The morning after….it's not as bad as you think

A/N: Chapter 2. And there will be more. I think I'm going to try and run with this. This is really my first official series. THANK YOU so much to everyone who's commented or reviewed it's really helped me to get on and write this. I do try to reply to everyone. So Thanks again.

A/N2: Thanks to my beta Grace

There are a few things that draw her attention when she wakes on what could be a wonderful Tuesday morning. It's the steady heart beat she feels beating against her right cheek, the arm that rests comfortably round her waist, that sweet smell that she knows as Grissom's scent and the warmth that radiates from his body.

These are the things that she could wake to with a smile on her face but of all these things the one that actually woke her up and was currently _ruining_ a nearly perfect morning was the shrill of a damn phone. Having already ruled out the house phone as the answering machine would have kicked in by now, she rolls over towards the bedside table and is momentarily stunned as Grissom gropes around a little before settling back down and turning over. How could he sleep through that incessant ringing? She picks up her cell phone but knows instantly it's not hers that's ringing.

Rolling back she watches him for a few seconds before poking him in the arm a few times. "Gris—Grissom….Get up…..Grisso-"

"What?..." It takes him a few seconds to completely come to, before he jumps up into a sitting position, turning to her quickly, he waves his hands out in front of him. "What?! You ok? What's wrong?"

She smiles at how cute he looks all dazed and panicked but she quickly reminds herself that those aren't exactly the thoughts one should be having when they're ….lying in bed with their boss(?) okay that didn't really make much sense. She shakes her head ignoring any other nagging voices. "Your phone."

He frowns at her at first, glancing round the room, before the ringing finally registers. "Oh" The phone. Which was in his jacket. Which was currently neatly folded on the chair.

He could reach that.

He shifts to the edge of the bed, stretching out and swings his arm around trying to catch the edge of anything that could drag it closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the phone." She's sure she hears a "duh" in there somewhere.

"You're so lazy. Get up and get it."

"It's cold out there!" He whines and she can't help it, she bursts out laughing burying her face in her pillow. This was so not how she had pictured the morning after. Not that they had done anything other than sleep but it was definitely suppose to be more awkward. She never dreamt she'd feel this comfortable, or that he wouldn't be ready to bolt out of the room with some stupid excuse and never talk about it again.

"Glad- ugh- you- find….this " almost got it "so…Amusing!" Victory, he manages to knock over the chair, his jacket, his trousers and some sort of teddy bear. He slowly glances back at Sara who raises an eyebrow at him, but still has a very silly grin on her face. "I'll pick it up."

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and leans back against the pillows as he finally answers the call.

"This has to be one important phone call. Hey Jim…" she slips back under the covers, her fingers fiddling with a corner of his shirt. "No…..I was asleep…..yes it happens…..ahah…ok" He glances at his watch, then shrugs. "45 minutes. Ok." He hangs up, placing the phone on the nightstand beside him.

"DB near lake mead."

"Need me to come?"

"Nah seems pretty cut and dry. Just lots of…"

"Bugs?" He smirks, closing his eyes.

"Grissom……you should go."

"I know" she smiles, as she feels herself start to drift off again. Never in her life had she felt so relaxed that she could drift straight back to sleep again. She wouldn't deny that she had still woken a few times in the night panicked by a bad dream, but it was definitely less than usual and the feel of his arms wrapped round her so safe, comforting….lov- it had quickly sent her right back off to the land of nod, which never happened. Once she was up, that was usually it for her.

He wasn't moving.

"Grissom…" She opens her eyes as he mumbles something she can't make out and she gives him a light shove.

"I'm going…I'm going" He sighs as he gets out of the bed, pulling on his trousers aware of her eyes on him. "Sara, we should…" And here it was….the awkwardness. Well, it definitely wasn't going to ruin _this _morning.

"It's ok." He nods, not really sure what it is that's ok but now isn't the time. He picks up the chair and throws the teddy at her, before motioning to the door and makes his way out with a little wave of his hand. She listens as he moves through her apartment towards the front door, sitting up she slowly counts to five before holding his phone up as he strolls back in with a small smile on his face and takes it from her. "Thanks….. I'll see you at the lab."

"Yeah" she replies and with that he's gone. She lies there for a few moments, before pulling 'his' pillow to her. "5 more minutes"

TBC


End file.
